<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and we run by rosietoesies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072200">and we run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietoesies/pseuds/rosietoesies'>rosietoesies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, i have no idea how to tag things i'm sorry lol, literally that's it it's just cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietoesies/pseuds/rosietoesies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had started off fine. Well, it had started off as all days do, with the Doctor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and we run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had started off fine.</p><p>Well, it had started off as all days do, with the Doctor. They arrived on what appeared to be a perfectly normal space station, met the locals, and then, suddenly, they were crashing.</p><p>All part of the fun, really.</p><p>All part of the fun, at least, as long as no lives were in danger. And they weren’t, of course. Rose had helped gather up the crew into several of the escape pods and sent them safely back through the atmosphere to their home planet. Now, as usual, she was just waiting impatiently for the Doctor, who was frantically pushing buttons in the control room in an attempt to stop the station from crashing. </p><p>So at least, no lives were in danger except for their own.</p><p>“Doctor!” Rose shouted, a little nervously. “We don’t have much time!”</p><p>The Doctor yelled back something that could have been gibberish for all it made sense, and Rose huffed. She didn’t know how these alien controls worked, couldn’t do anything to help. She eyed the Doctor critically from across the room, rushing from one control panel to the next. He really was attractive now, tall and skinny in that brown suit, with the rumpled hair. He ran a hand through it now, glanced back at her and grinned, as if he knew she was watching. She stuck her tongue between her teeth. He turned back, pressed a button or two, and froze.</p><p>“Doctor,” she warned, “what’d you do?”</p><p>He spun around slowly. “Uh,” he said. Rose narrowed her eyes. “I pressed the wrong button. Ejected all the escape pods. Rose, I’m so sorry. There’s no way out, there’s only about a minute before we crash.”</p><p>Rose crossed her arms and glared at him. “You’re joking.”</p><p>“No,” he said, and he really did look worried. “But I have to say, Rose Tyler, if we really do die here…” He crossed the room in three long strides and grabbed her hands in his. “It’s been an honor to know you. Really. And–”</p><p>He stopped, wouldn’t look her in the eye. Rose couldn’t tell what was coming next, but if he was scared, the least she could do was try to be brave for him. She squeezed his hands. Smiled at him, waited for him to smile back.</p><p>“I love you,” he said quietly. “I really do.”</p><p>Rose beamed. “You idiot,” she teased, giving him a little push, and, on an impulse, stood on her toes, gripped his lapels, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You know,” she said, “the TARDIS is still on board.”</p><p>The Doctor raised a hand to the place where she kissed him, watched her with wild eyes, open mouth, his face splitting into an absolutely delighted grin. </p><p>“Run,” she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and took his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to everyone in the discord: i love you guys. to everyone else: thank you so much for reading, and definitely check out the other stories in this collection!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>